Phantom Heroes ( Next chapter is 900 words)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Zero, former mercenary, fan of Sonic, hero? Zero is a Jackal who had run from His former leader and tried to move on. When Eggman and Infinite capture Sonic, it's up to Zero, Blaze, the resistance and Sonic to stop them. Rated T for violence. One chapter each Sunday, somewhat follows Sonic Forces but will continue after Forces. On hold after next chapter.
1. Enter Zero

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own Sonic, Sega and a few others do.**

(2 months before start of Sonic Forces.)

The Jackal continued to look over his shoulder as he ran through the jungle and further away from his squad, he looked back in fear before leaping and managing to grab onto a tree as he pulled himself up into the tree's upper branches.

"I think I've finally outran them… How could he?"

The Jackal muttered, his yellow eyes looking around as he leapt of the tree and started walking further into the jungle, glad to have a minute to rest.

The Jackal's name was Zero, the former Lieutenant of Squad Jackal.

Zero looked himself over, his black high tops were similar to his leader's but they weren't metallic, his fur was a light grey with blackish stripes and he had a spike of white hair in the middle of his head.

He also wore dark black spiky gloves and a Green Bandana around his head which he had moved to his neck as a makeshift scarf.

"He sold us out, we're mercs, not cannon fodder."

Zero muttered as he made his way out of the area he had heard was called 'Mystic Jungle', he'd been running for the better part of an hour and Zero finally was satisfied that he had lost his former teammates in the brush of the jungle.

'Why did I even join them in the first place? Oh…. Right, because I'd thought it'd make me like him…. How stupid I was 2 years ago and how stupid I possibly am now….'

Zero thought as he looked down at the zigzagged sword he had wielded when he was still a member of the squad, the blade had been worn down by fighting Eggman's Egg Pawns but it was all he had besides the small grappling hook on his wrist.

"Boss is going to help Eggman with that gem and right now, I don't know if I should try and find a village to blend in or go on my own…."

Zero muttered as he leapt down and continued to sprint towards the outer reaches of the jungle, he leapt from tree to tree, he might have not been the most skilled of the group but Zero knew he wasn't a slouch when it came to balance and jumping as he finally escaped the jungle and looked down from the cliff he was standing on, spotting a village at the bottom of the cliff.

'Hmm, seems like as good a place as any to hide out until I know what to do next… I seriously can't believe I joined up with them just because I wanted to be like him…. Adventuring and all that, I can't compare to my hero… Well, at least my squad won't find me here…. Not that I think they care, Eggman paid them enough to help him… I'm only a loose end at this point.'

Zero thought as he slid down the cliff as he landed just outside the path to the village as he sheathed his sword and walked into the village, looking over his shoulder at the cliff as he did so.

"Hi, are you new here?"

One of the villagers asked as Zero turned to look at him, he wanted to lie, knowing that his presence at the village put them in enough danger but knew he couldn't do it deep down.

"Yes, I am, very new actually… Do you know the way around this place?"

Zero asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the villager smiled before nodding.

"Sure, follow me…. Um, what's your name?"

The Villager asked as Zero turned to face the wolf villager, he frowned, he didn't want to risk telling the villager who he was but Zero also thought that if the villager hadn't recognized him by now, then he was safe to tell his name.

"It's Zero, my name is Zero the Jackal…."

Zero said as the Villager nodded and held out his hand to speak.

"Benny, so, why the sword, you a soldier or something?"

Benny asked as Zero looked at the sword on his back as he frowned before turning back to Benny and speaking.

"Ex mercenary, me and my boss had a… Falling out, I didn't agree with his plans and well, here I am."

Zero said as Benny nodded before speaking up.

"So, why did you join them? We can walk and talk."

Benny said as Zero nodded and followed the Wolf into the village, several villagers looked at him but said nothing as he spoke to Benny.

"Well, at first my boss didn't want to do anything more then fighting and such…. That changed when he got a taste for power… As for me joining… Well, I wanted to be like my hero… But I'm not even close to being as great as he is."

Zero said as Benny turned to face him before speaking up.

"Who's your icon?"

Benny asked as Zero smiled before speaking up, scratching the back of his head while he did so.

"how about I tell you when the time comes, you might find it funny if I said it now… Anyway, you don't have to worry about me, Benny… I'm not going to betray you… I'm not my boss…."

Zero said as Benny nodded as Benny started showing Zero around.

"Well, this is Riverside City, one of the main cities on the planet if you haven't seen it yet, Zero…. Your like it here."

Benny said as Zero nodded, he saw several shops but decided not to question what they did.

'I hope they don't know about the power I have, it might worry them… Then again, my powers haven't been very strong…'

Zero said, looking down at his gloves as a small amount of frost covered them before he whipped it off and followed Benny further into town.

Author notes

 **And that is the first chapter of the Sonic Story! The next chapter will take place during Infinite and Eggman's attack on the village and Sonic fighting Infinite. This story will follow Sonic Forces but with some changes… I also want to point out Zero will be a little overpowered but not over the top. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Fall of Sonic

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega and a few others do.**

(Riverside City, start of Sonic Forces.)

Zero cut another Egg Pawn in half before turning and running further into the city, he was afraid, dozens of Egg Pawns and Eggman's battleships around the city, the city was inflaming and parts of it were demolished entirely.

The only thing that kept the Zero going was the fact that he had heard Sonic and the others were coming to stop the evil doctor.

"Why out of all the villages or towns on the planet, did he have to pick Riverside City?"

Zero asked as he cut down another Egg Pawn, allowing the last of the citizens to evacuate, he hadn't seen Benny since the attack had occurred but decided to push that to the side in his head as he climbed a pile of rubble and was shocked to see what was on the other side.

Sonic spin dashed and boosted through a squad of Egg Pawns, cutting them down in seconds. He turned to tails and a group of citizens.

"Is everyone ok?"

Sonic asked as Tails nodded.

Zero moved in to hear better

"We are thanks to you, cutting it kind of close, buddy."

Tails said as Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll, Tails."

Sonic said jokingly as he turned to Eggman, who floated nearby.

"Ok, lets finish this, Egghead!"

Sonic said with a grin as Eggman calmly replied.

"It will be your end, hedgehog…. Behold my ultimate masterpiece!"

Eggman shouted as Sonic rushed and spin dashed at him only to be hit by a kick from a Black Hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

Sonic asked as a red figure landed next to him, Sonic took a step back.

"Zavok!?"

Sonic asked as a machine set down as well, followed by a water like being.

"Metal, Chaos!?"

Sonic said as another set down, Zero's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

'Infinite!? What is he doing here? And… No, that can't be it…'

Zero said as he watched Sonic try to rush the Jackal only to miss as he dodged it effortlessly.

"Whoa, this guy is faster than Sonic!"

Tails and Zero said in confusion, he ducking down after saying so, Sonic dodged a blast from Infinite and leapt up to homing attack him only to be flipped into the air and batted into a pillar, cracking it as Sonic fell to the ground.

"No, wait, it's something else, got to scan him!"

Tails said as Sonic dodged a few more energy blasts as Zavok lunged at him, Sonic dodged his punches and kicked him back before boosting at Infinite only to be hit by Metal.

He landed and tried again only to miss as Chaos grabbed him.

"What are you, how are you doing-?"

Sonic asked before Infinite knocked Sonic to the ground as Eggman grinned.

"Nice one!"

The Evil scientist sneered as Zero reached for a canister on his waist.

"Tails, I need to know what's going on with this guy!"

Sonic yelled as Tails spoke up.

"I'm trying, Sonic! But these readings are messed up! They aren't making any sense!"

Tails said as Sonic dodged a punch from Infinite before his kick knocked Sonic into the wall before he was kicked into the air and dodge piled by Zavok, Metal and Shadow, Chaos knocked him to the ground.

"Running out of time here, buddy!"

Sonic yelped out as he tried to stand before he fell over, unconscious as Infinite landed in front of him.

"He, he! YES, FINALLY, THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG IS DEFEATED, ROUND HIM AND THE OTHERS UP, NOW!"

Eggman ordered before 2 cylinders rolled to Shadow's feet, another 2 following.

"Huh? What are these?"

Eggman asked before 2 exploded in a flash of light, blinding Eggman, Infinite and the others, the other 2 pumped out smoke as Zero leapt out from the rubble.

"Run, now!"

Zero said, pain and fear in his eyes as the citizens and the others nodded, Zero and Tails ran for Sonic before Eggman grabbed him, he turned to Infinite before yelling.

"Infinite, round up the others, I'm taking Sonic to the base!"

Eggman hissed as his egg mobile floated up before jetting away.

Zero looked in fear and shook as Infinite turned towards him before a punch sent him flying, he knew the figure was Knuckles by the voice.

"C'mon, we have to go!"

Knuckles yelled as Zero nodded and took off alongside Knuckles and the others.

"What are we going to do without Sonic?"

Zero asked as Knuckles turned to look at Zero as they ran, he didn't know the Jackal but he could tell by the look in Zero's eyes that Zero knew who he was.

He sighed before speaking, he could tell the other was scared, even if he didn't show it entirely at the moment.

"We… I don't know, Eggman beating Sonic is something that I didn't see coming from a mile away… We have to regroup."

Knuckles said as they stopped running, they slid to a stop before Knuckles turned to face Zero.

"Ok, you show me where to go, I'll follow…"

Zero said as Knuckles nodded before turning back to face the Jackal and speaking.

"Green Hill Zone…. Meet me there…. Uh…."

Knuckles said, motioning for Zero to speak as the Jackal rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Oh, I'm Zero the Jackal… I'll explain myself a bit more when we get to Green Hill Zone… I'm going to see if anyone is left in the city…. Hopefully."

Zero said, shaking a little as he ran off, Knuckles sighed, he knew the soldier was capable, but Knuckles also knew that his fear of the other Jackal would be something that they would have to work to get rid of that fear if they were ever going to stand a chance against Eggman.

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter is done. I want to point out that next chapter will have Zero Fight Infinite and the chapter after that will handle Zero and the others breaking into the Death Egg to free Sonic…. Zero will get much more powerful but not overpowered. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Jackal vs Jackal

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I down own Sonic, Sega and a few others do.**

(Green Hill Zone, 6 months later, Resistance HQ.)

"This is the new recruit? He doesn't look like much."

Charmy said as Zero entered, he bit back the urge to make a retort as Knuckles spoke up, he recognized him as the commander of the resistance.

"Neither do you, Charmy! But I still find a use for your pointy butt!"

Knuckles said as he turned to Zero before speaking.

"Zero, I know this is a lot to ask of you right now… But I want you to lead a squad of our soldiers back to Riverside village, we need to find out anything about that guy who defeated Sonic… Amy will tell you any new news we get in the meantime."

Knuckles said as Zero nodded, he mentally sighed, knowing that anything that could defeat Sonic could tear through him in a heartbeat. He still nodded as he turned and left to carry out his mission.

'Confront Infinite? Sure, why don't I just throw myself off the cliff while I'm at it? I know Infinite is more skilled and with that new power he has, we won't stand a chance.'

Zero thought as he met up with the squad of Resistance soldiers on the edge of the city, he looked at the burning remains of the city, Egg Pawns, massive robots and Eggman's battleships were the only thing left in the city.

"You must be Zero, we are ready to travel into the city, sir."

One of the soldiers said as they turned to rush into the city before a blast cut one soldier down.

Zero looked up to see Infinite float down as the other 6 soldiers ran for cover.

Zero summoned a wave of ice to shield them which was blasted apart as Infinite finished off the squad easily.

'Blast it, why now of all times did he have to show up? And their all dead….'

Zero thought, looking at the rest of the unmoving Resistance soldiers as Infinite fired a blast at him from above, the Jackal shook as he countered it with a wall of ice.

"Zero… Cowardly worm, I should have known you would side with the rest of the filth."

Infinite hissed as he fired a ball of energy which Zero slashed in half with his saber, he lunged at the other Jackal but was knocked aside.

'Blast it…. Why do I have to be so afraid of facing him?'

Zero thought as he faced the powerful Jackal.

"Just because you defeated Sonic, doesn't make us weak!"

Zero shouted, firing 3 ice shards at Infinite which he laughed and knocked aside the attack with his hand as he drew his former battle sword that he used during the time he spent as Jackal Captain.

"Do you know the rest of our squad is dead? That Shadow murdered them without mercy?"

Infinite asked as he lunged at Zero, he turned and parried the hit while kicking Infinite a few feet back, shooting an ice shard at him which he dodged.

"Your lying, we didn't want to serve in Eggman's army… We were fine before we met him and we're be fine now."

Zero said as Infinite knocked him back with an energy blast, he felt ready to pass out from the sheer power of the hits as Infinite spoke up once again as the two Jackals locked blades.

"It is true, they were too weak to defend themselves, they wondered where their lieutenant was after all this time… And now I see he sided with the faction who worships a slain hero."

Infinite said as he punched Zero in the face, headbutted him then blasted him backwards into a wall with an energy blast.

"I can taste your terror, you are as worthless as your name implies…. All your anxiety and doubt… Its delicious… Flee screaming… And I'll let you live."

Infinite hissed as Zero rolled and fired a blast from an energy blaster before turning and fleeing as Infinite laughed, savoring the defeat of his former lieutenant as he turned to look at the Death Egg Sentries and other forces as he flew off.

"Zero, we've got some good news about Sonic… What's your status?"

Zero heard Amy ask over his earpiece as he slid to a stop before speaking, angry and scared of what to say.

"Amy, their…"

Zero said as Amy sighed, knowing what the Jackal wanted to say, she spoke with power and determination.

"It isn't your fault, if Sonic couldn't stop him, I don't expect you to either…. I wanted to say we have good news: SONIC IS ALIVE!"

Amy screamed which made Zero's eyes widen in surprise before he spoke up.

"Where is he, Amy?"

Zero asked as he heard Amy type away at a computer before speaking once more.

"He's on the Death Egg, Eggman has been torturing him, letting him heal just enough so they could do it again…. Knuckles is sending over half the Resistance to the Space Port in the Chemical plant to get a shuttle… If you want to make sure your squad's efforts weren't in vain, I'd suggest you'd join them… We're get Sonic back… You can count on it."

Amy said as Zero's eyes narrowed, Amy was right, the only way he was going to redeem his failure was to make sure his soldiers didn't die for nothing.

"Roger, Amy, I'm on my way…. Try and find out a way onto the Death Egg… I'll make sure Sonic rejoins this fight if it kills me."

Zero said as he ran off before firing his grappling hook and vanishing into the remains of the city as he made his way out of the city and turned his earpiece to speak to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I'm on my way to the Chemical plant… Let's get Sonic back now."

Author notes

 **And another chapter is done! Zero is afraid of Infinite and failing as you've seen…. Next chapter will be Zero breaking into the Death Egg and Sonic fighting Zavok… I also want to say the Classic Sonic parts wont really be shown but I will be introducing a few more characters. I will list the events after the jail break. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **1\. Zavok fight: 2-3 chapters later.**

 **Pyramid Zone: 5 chapters later.**

 **3\. Jungle and Sonic Vs Infinite: 6 chapter.**

 **4\. Zero goes to jungle temple: 8-10 Chapter later.**


	4. Death Egg siege

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

(Chemical Plant Zone.)

Zero stabbed through the last Egg Pawn as he looked behind him at the area he had run through as he activated his ear piece to speak.

"Knuckles, I've broken through enemy lines, I'm going to wait for you guys to show up so we can go to space…. Zero out."

Zero said as he walked into the hanger and waited next to a shuttle as Knuckles, Vector, Sliver, Espio, and Rouge showed up.

"Is it true he was here? We need to get going now if he was."

Zero said as Knuckles, Espio and Rouge boarded the shuttle as he did, Sliver spoke up.

"We will stop them… We just need to have hope, Zero."

Sliver said as Zero nodded as he and Sliver climbed onto the shuttle, he looked at Vector and Espio at the controls before speaking up as the shuttle shot into the air before taking off towards space.

"Do either of you know how to fly this thing? The second they trigger the alarm, we're going to be facing all of Eggman's empire.".

Zero said as Vector flashed him a cocky smile before speaking up as the shuttle reached space and began to rocket towards the massively looming Death Star in the distance.

"You're talking about the best pilot on the globe, there isn't nobody who can outfly me…. Besides Tails, I mean."

Vector said before the alarms blared as Egg Fighters were launched and the battleships and Death Egg's canons began to fire at the shuttle as Zero spoke up as he sighed and prepared to fight.

"Yeah, your so good that we're going to get shot down and die in the vacuum of space…. Knuckles, what are our orders?"

Zero asked as Espio dodged a burst of cannon fire before one of the Death Egg's canons hit near them and damaged the wing of the ship.

"Zero, head for the solitary confinement cells, Espio, try and disable the power… Vector, I and Sliver will search the other cells of the Death Egg for anything… Rouge…"

Knuckles said as the bat simply nodded before Espio spoke up a second later as the shuttle hurtled towards the one hanger bay of the Death Egg.

"We're going to need another way of the Death Egg… I'll try and handle the power grid…. Good luck."

Espio said as the shuttle crashed in the hanger bay as Zero dashed out of the wreckage, turning to see the others split off as he smashed through a row of Egg Pawns and continued his running, he wasn't as fast as Sonic but Zero knew where to go, he didn't have to be fast to handle it.

"Zero, the entire station is on high alert for now, punch through their lines while we handle the reinforcements and search the other sections of the station in the meantime."

Knuckles ordered as Zero continued to sprint through the station, grappling from ledge to ledge, he slashed through an Egg Pawn and froze another squad of them as he continued the climb towards solitary confinement.

"There isn't as much security here as I thought, Eggman probably didn't expect anyone to directly head for the most secured part of the station."

Zero said as he heard from Vector over the communicator, he could hear the crocodile fighting as he kicked an Egg Pawn to its destruction upon the floor below.

"Speak for yourself, rookie, I'm still fighting off Eggman's bots over here, we're pinned down."

Zero heard Vector say as he chuckled before launching himself onto another ledge as he continued running towards the upper levels of the station, only slowing down to speak into his earpiece a second later.

"Oh, give me a break, Vector, you're not the one breaking into the heart of the Death Egg to break out the hero of the entire planet and our only hope to win this war against Eggman and his Empire."

Zero said as he smiled a little, he might not have the courage to save the planet but making jokes took his mind off the problem at hand for the moment as he continued his climb, kicking off an Egg Pawn and slashing another in half as he flipped to a high platform as his ears wiggled.

"What is that sound?"

Zero asked before he ducked a watery punch and blinked upon seeing Chaos Zero in front of him as he groaned in annoyance.

"Knuckles, I'll be a few minutes from breaking Sonic out… I've got a problem to handle… Tell Espio to handle the power grid as fast as he can."

Zero reported over the earpiece as Chaos launched a punch at Zero, he stepped backwards and froze the hand, slashing it in half as he kicked Chaos in the head, knocking him back.

"Ok… You can do this, it's just an overgrown water puddle."

Zero muttered to himself as he flipped over a punch from Chaos before he fired an energy blast from his eyes.

He ducked under it as Zero cut the frozen hand in half before freezing Chao's head as he punched it, shattering his face as the water god vanished into a puddle as he reformed and smashed the platform as he leapt out of the way, tossing an ice dagger.

"Time to finish you off, you walking puddle!"

Zero shouted as the ice dagger knocked Chaos off the platform where he froze in midair and shattered when he hit the ground far below as Knuckle's voice came in over his earpiece as Zero cracked his neck and looked around before listening to what Knuckles said over the radio.

"Zero, are you ok? I need a status report, Espio just disabled the power on solitary confinement… Are you alright?"

Knuckles asked as Zero was about to respond when dozens of Egg Pawns dropped onto the platform, he cut 3 in half, kicked another off as they advanced on him, he continued to cut them down, ignoring Knuckles voice as one punched him knocking him down.

"Lovely, this is how I go."

Zero said before a spinning blue ball smashed into the Egg Pawns, shattering them into junk.

"Don't worry, I got your back… Nice work."

Zero heard as he blinked, he couldn't believe who was in front of him as the figure smirked.

"SONIC!?"

Zero said, staring at the face of his idol, hero and savior.

Author notes

 **And this chapter is done! Next chapter will show Sonic fighting Zavok before escaping to find Zero and then the chapter after that will show Zero and Sonic escaping before going after the Arsenal Pyramid. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Escape from the Death Egg

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

(Death Egg.)

"SONIC!?"

Zero yelled again as the hedgehog pulled him to his feet and smiled as Zero grinned.

"Knew you had to be alive…. Everyone said you got tortured."

Zero said as Sonic was about to respond before the alarms blared.

"Let's talk and run, it will be easier to explain that way."

Sonic said as Zero nodded and ran besides Sonic, he sighed as he knew Sonic was slowing down so he could follow easier.

"So…. About the whole torture and 6 months of you being up here…. Lies from Eggman?"

Zero asked as they flipped onto a grind rail, both looked at each other as a canon destroyed the rails, Sonic spoke up as Zero launched a grappling hook and grabbed Sonic's hand.

"The torture thing, Egghead just made that up, too busy playing with his wind-up toys…. As for the other thing…"

Sonic said as he held up a flash drive that Zero guessed held the camera footage.

"Let's save this little movie until we get back to base."

Sonic joked as Zero nodded as they flipped and ran down a ramp, dozens of Egg Pawns rushed to stop them.

"Let's dance, rusty!"

Sonic yelled as he spins dashed through a squad of the machines as Zero slashed through the others, he turned and kicked the last Egg Pawn at Sonic who kicked it into the ground.

"Nice teamwork, you have no idea how good it is to see a friendly face…. Uh…"

Sonic said as they continued running, he saw Zero turn to face him.

"Zero, Zero the jackal."

Zero said as Zero's earpiece rang as they vaulted onto another platform.

"Zero, you get Sonic out yet? We're making our way back to a hanger to return to the planet."

Knuckles said as Sonic grinned and spoke up.

"Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how I am."

Sonic said as Amy spoke up as Zero tossed Sonic to another platform before vaulting unto it as they kept running.

"Sonic! I'm so happy you're ok! Zero, thank you!"

Amy screamed as both Zero and Jackal shared a smug look as Zero slashed through an Egg Pawn as Sonic kicked the other into space.

"Hold up, Amy. We're all happy Sonic is alright but he won't be if we don't get off this egg in a hurry."

Knuckles said as they landed in a hanger with a shuttle in it, both Zero and Sonic spoke up, Sonic going first.

"Your concern is touching, Knuckles."

Sonic said as Zero went after him as Zero grappled to the shuttle, Sonic leaping behind him.

"Don't think Sonic needs a babysitter, Knuckles… He's Sonic… Besides, we are at a shuttle right now… Let us worry about the Egghead."

Zero said as he manned the controls and blasted the shuttle into orbit as Knuckles spoke up.

"Very funny… Anyway, Sonic, hearing your alive is the best news we've had in months…. The bad news is Eggman has a munitions factory in Green Hill zone… Its making dozens of weapons for his war effort."

Knuckles said as Sliver spoke up after him.

"A factory? We can't take on Eggman in Metropolis if he has a factory backing him up."

Sliver said as Zero and Sonic shared a look.

"No kidding, Sliver… Sonic, I know you just busted out, but the Resistance is spread thin, can you handle this? We need that factory destroyed, take Zero with you, he's the best we have right now."

Knuckles said as Vector spoke up a minute after him.

"Are you sure he's ready for this, Knuckles? He looked ready to collapse on the Death Egg."

Vector said as Charmy spoke up after him as Zero rolled his eyes, Sonic looked at him as Zero shrugged as Sonic gave the Jackal a small pat on the back.

"That's because its cold in space, Vector, the factory is nice and warm."

Charmy said as Zero cut off Knuckles to speak up.

"Oh, trust us, it will be warm once me and Sonic burn it to the ground, I will follow Sonic's lead…. Consider that factory trashed already."

Zero said as Sonic grabbed the earpiece off Zero and spoke into it as the shuttle entered orbit.

"Knuckles, give Zero a chance, you have to remember that none of us started off as what we are now… Well, except for me…. But Zero and I can handle this, stop needling him, he probably hasn't been through as much as we have."

Sonic said as he hung up and turned to face Zero.

"Don't let knucklehead or the Chaotix get under your skin, Knuckles is tough on everybody at first and Charmy and Vector usually don't like to act like they can be shown up."

Sonic said as Zero nodded as Sonic grinned and kicked up his feet on the dashboard.

"So, I'm not trying to stroke my own ego… But I'm going to guess you're a fan of me? You acted pretty star stuck when I showed up."

Sonic said as Zero rolled his eyes as he put the shuttle down as he turned to Sonic.

"You don't know the half of it… But we should save the life stories for after the factory is cinders… I'm a lieutenant for the Resistance… So…"

Zero said as he and Sonic left the shuttle behind before climbing to a hill as they looked up at a massive pyramid in the distance.

"Ten bucks says that's the factory, Sonic… I'm going to guess we're tossing strategy out the window and blasting our way in?"

Zero said, twirling his sabre as Sonic chuckled as they hopped onto a path and cracked their muscles.

"C'mon, let's go, factory isn't going to wreck itself."

Sonic said as he boosted ahead. Zero grinned as he grappled ahead.

"Ok, time to kick Eggman where it hurts."

Author notes

 **And another chapter is done! I want to point out we will see the fight with Zavok once they get done with the weapons factory, Sonic will be fighting Infinite in 2 chapters and Zero will be meeting someone soon. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Here are the events of the next few chapters.**

 **Infinite fight: 2 chapters later.**

 **Zero goes to Temple: 4-5 chapters later.**

 **New villains: 7 Chapters later.**


	6. Fires of War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

(Arsenal Pyramid.)

Sonic continued to race towards the pyramid as he turned to see Zero using his grappling hook to keep up as he cut down any Egg Pawn foolish enough to get in his way, Sonic continued running as Zero raced along a crane above him.

"So, 6 months went by and you perfectly ok despite being held in solitary on the Death Egg? Man, your tougher than I thought!"

Zero said as he flipped down to Sonic's level as Sonic slowed down, both looked behind them at the massive amount of Egg Pawns they had left destroyed in their wake.

"That's what Egghead told you guys? He's just kept me in a dark room for 6 months, torture doesn't seem like something Egghead would do… Too Medieval."

Sonic said as Zero nodded, his ear piece rang as they continued running for the pyramid, he slid to a slow as it rang.

"Zero, is Sonic still with you? We just returned to base and I have a mission for you… Well, besides taking out the weapons factory."

Knuckles said as Sonic turned and ran back.

"Zero is with me, Knuckles, what do you need him to do?"

Sonic asked as Knuckles spoke up, he turned and saw a squad of Buzzbomber robots heading towards them as Knuckle spoke up.

"Zero, Eggman's factory has a control center in the center… It houses all of Eggman's war designs for his army… If you can get to it and download the data, we will be able to defeat Eggman's army much easier… You think you can do that while Sonic trashes the factory?"

Knuckles asked as Sonic was about to speak up when Zero did it for him, his voice was blunt and to the point.

"I'll get it done, Knuckles… But promise me your find something less boring then commando work for me soon? I might be a former mercenary but that doesn't mean that I'm the best soldier in the Resistance."

Zero said as he turned to Sonic, Sonic felt surprised when Zero's grin didn't fade as he spoke up.

"Sonic, it's cool, it's boring… But it's cool, just promise to save some butt kicking for me if you can? I've been meaning to pay Eggman's army back for redecorating our planet."

Zero said as Sonic grinned and held out his hand for a fist bump, he nearly laughed when Zero looked at his hand in shock before returning the fist bump.

"Consider it a deal, see you back here!"

Sonic said as Zero nodded and watched the hedgehog race off before pulling out his earpiece.

"Knuckles, you owe me for this, teaming up with Sonic would have been awesome."

Zero said as he looked up at the pyramid as he sighed and climbed up a crane before running along it and firing his grappling hook at the side of the building, he sighed again before starting to climb it, only stopping to turn and slash the Buzzbomber squadron which had tried to shoot down the Jackal as he climbed and found a ledge with a small door.

"Hmm, computer locked and heavily encrypted… Hmm, seems I'm going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Zero said as he looked over the keypad before walking over to the door and placing his hands on them, he called upon his cryo power as ice began to spread over the door.

Zero brought out his saber and lodged it in the door, he pulled with all his might as the hinges broke like glass and the door flew over the side of the temples' before smashing to the ground as Zero walked through the opening where the door used to be.

"Sonic, I'm in the control room, you still trashing the factory?"

Zero asked as the multiple cameras showed Sonic Breaking Egg Pawns and smashing up the workings of the factory as Zero grinned.

"Never mind, I see you on the cameras, just give me a minute to grab the data and I'll meet you outside."

Zero said as he walked over to a terminal and began to type at the keyboard, he downloaded all of the data onto a disk before blinking as something piqued his interest.

One file read: PROJECT PHANTOM, top level personal only.

Zero couldn't keep his prying eyes away as he tapped away, he growled as firewalls, data locks and every electronic message tried to keep the Jackal from unlocking it.

"Sonic, I'll be out in a few minutes, Egghead has a top-secret file that's taking longer than I thought to hack… Whatever this thing is, Eggman is trying every trick in the book to keep me out… Man, I wish I was better at hacking."

Zero said as he grunted and continued to type away at the console, he refused to be beaten by a piece of technology whose fire walls he couldn't break through.

"Sonic, I've nearly broken through, get back to the shuttle… Blasted console is taken longer than I've wanted it too."

Zero said as he finally broke the lock on the data, downloaded it into a disk and smashed the computer with his saber as he left the room and slid down the temple as he did so, he looked over his shoulder and looked at the temples as he made his way to the shuttle where Sonic stood.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought it, I got whatever Egghead wanted to hide so badly on this disk… Let's go."

Zero said as Sonic nodded and they left the area as Zero stared at the disk in his hand before tucking it back where he could hang onto it in his glove as the shuttle spun in the air and flew away as Zero thought back to project Phantom, wondering what it could hold for them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Zero won't be going with Sonic to fight Infinite, next chapter will show Sonic Fighting Infinite and Zero tracking down the Phantom Ruby he will be using later on. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Clash with Infinite

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

(Jungle Temple.)

Sonic flipped over another energy barrier created by Infinite, he thought back to 20 minutes ago when he had arrived.

Zero had been leading the Resistance forces in their assault on Eggman's Empire in the jungle.

"Hey, Infinite, the only thing that doesn't seem to end is your bad aim, I'm getting bored down here."

Sonic yelled as Infinite slammed into the tree Sonic was racing on, Sonic kicked at him, knocking a small gem from his hand that neither Sonic nor Infinite noted as it fell to the jungle floor as Infinite growled.

"Spare me your blasted taunts, hedgehog…. I put you in your place once, I will do it again!"

Infinite hissed as he fired an energy beam at Sonic which nearly clipped the hedgehog as Sonic smashed into him with a spin dash, knocking Infinite away as Sonic turned on his earpiece Zero had given him.

"Zero, I'm busy dealing with Infinite, how are you and the others dealing with Egghead's army so far?"

Sonic asked as Infinite rose up before blasting part of the tree with an energy beam as Sonic flipped out of the way before kicking Infinite to the side as Zero spoke up, the sound of gunfire filling up the other end.

"We're pushing through to the temple, Sonic…. Don't underestimate Infinite…. He's much more powerful then you know."

Zero said as Infinite punched Sonic, knocking him to the other side and cracking the part of the tree he crashed into.

"Pathetic creature, you're only prolonging your death, hedgehog…."

Infinite growled out as Sonic chuckled and cracked his back as he dodged a dozen energy beams, leapt over an energy barrier and then spin dashed Infinite back.

"Dude, your all serious and dramatic… You're like a tv show villain… Lighten up!"

Sonic joked as Infinite created more barriers as he fired upon the path in front of Sonic, hoping to trip him up and growling in anger when his attacks missed as Sonic chuckled.

"Blasted pest, just die!"

Infinite said as he created several clones which continued to fire at Sonic as he laughed and spin dashed and bashed off several clones before kicking Infinite back, bouncing off the tree and smashing into Infinite with another spin attack.

"Yeah, like I said, lighten up…. Geez, your wound as tight as a coil… You should relax, it'd do you some good."

Sonic said as Infinite growled and created another legion of clones.

"SUFFER!"

Infinite said as he fired at Sonic, the hit grazed him before Sonic kicked Infinite into the tree, cracking it as Infinite panted in exhaustion.

"You've gotten stronger… That's impossible, I defeated you, the battle data proves it!"

Infinite stated as Sonic shook his head at the Jackal.

"You just don't get it, dude…. Unlike mechs, I grow and adapt, something I wouldn't expect one of Eggman's flunkies to understand!"

Sonic said as he kicked off the tree at Infinite before Infinite battered him away, sending Sonic to crash into the tree as he loomed over Sonic.

"Perhaps, but I am not merely one of Eggman's flunkies…. I am his best soldier… Prepare to die."

Infinite said before a few energy bolts hit him, he growled as he floated away, temporarily outnumbered as a platoon of Egg Pawns surged and surrounded Sonic.

"Finish the blasted hedgehog, I must speak to the doctor…. It will soon be time for the others to arrive."

Infinite hissed as he flew away, Sonic looked down the barrel of an Egg Pawn's rifle before it was cut in half as a hail of energy bolts cut down the other Egg Pawns.

"Sonic, you ok!?"

Zero said as he and a squad of Resistance soldiers walked through the smoke, he held his saber before sheathing it as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good… Thanks, Infinite is tougher then he looks."

Sonic said as Zero turned to his squad of Resistance soldiers.

"Get Sonic back to the shuttle with Sliver… Eggman will have sent reinforcements to cover Infinite's retreat… We have to fall back before we're overwhelmed."

Zero said as the Resistance soldiers nodded and helped Sonic to his feet, he didn't look hurt very much but Zero could see Sonic was holding one of his legs, a sign that he had injured it.

"You hurt your leg in the fall…. Sonic, you need to rest, you can fight Infinite… But I know him, he's a lot stronger then Chaos, or Shadow or anyone you've fought so far…. At least with the power you've seen him with."

Zero said as Sonic nodded, they could hear Egg Pawns picking their way through the remains of the burning forest as Zero frowned and turned, his squad already dragging Sonic back towards the shuttle.

"I'm going to check out the temple before we go… Don't wait up for me…. I'll find my own way back."

Zero said as the Resistance squad exchanged looks before the sergeant of the squad spoke up a minute later.

"Roger, sir… Just make sure you get back to the landing zone, Lieutenant… We're call for a dropship to pick you up when you're done."

The Resistance soldier said as Zero nodded before dashing into the burning remains of the jungle as the Resistance Soldiers hefted Sonic to his feet and began to carry him back towards the shuttle.

(Half Mile from Jungle Temple.)

Zero continued to leap from one burning tree to the next, he flipped off one and skid to a stop outside the temple, he looked up at the remains of the shattered tree above him.

"Sonic and Infinite really did a number on this place… Lets see if there is anything left that I could give to the Resistance… This place was one of Eggmans top bases."

Zero said as he started to search as he turned in time to see the shuttle that had brought the Resistance Squad and him and Sonic fly into the air and vanish.

"Hmm… Maybe Eggman will have a spare dropship or something I could barrow…."

Zero muttered as his ears twitched, something was humming near the temple or around it.

He decided he would find the object and take it with him.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I want to point out Zero will be getting the Phantom Ruby next chapter and will be unlocking his true powers…. He will also be bumping into a familiar face. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Phantom and the Princess

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

(Jungle Temple.)

"Hmm, I haven't seen anything yet."

Zero said as he shifted through the wreckage, he was about to leave when he spotted something glowing in the wreckage.

"Hmm…. What is that?"

Zero said as he walked to a piece of rubble and picked up a glowing gem before he hissed in pain as he glowed as the glow flashed before a bright flash of light knocked Zero out.

He didn't see the flash of fire that lit up the temple.

(10 minutes later.)

"Ow, my head…. What's with all the ringing?"

Zero said, rubbing his head as he woke up, he blinked as he was floating in the air with a black outline.

"Whoa, what the-…."

Zero said as he slowly floated down and landed as he blinked and looked around as a fiery blast whistled towards him as Zero held up his arms, a black energy shield blocked the blast.

"Whoa, I didn't have the power to do that before…. Who's trying to turn me into a smore?"

Zero said as he faced a familiar looking purple Cat, he didn't personally know the girl but he could tell who she was from her adventures on his and Sonic's world.

"Blaze the cat! What are you doing here, never mind... We could use your help, Eggman-…"

Zero started to say as Blaze launched massive fireball was fired at him as Zero launched into the air.

"For all I know, you could be working for the doctor… The fact that you know my name makes you all the more suspicious."

Blaze said, kicking a wave of fire at Zero as he summoned an energy shield to block the flames before holding his hand out at Blaze as he had seen Infinite had done before.

He blinked as he fired a few black energy rays at Blaze as she dodged it.

Zero put a hand to his back as he did so and noticed that the gem was attached to his back.

"Hmm, this is the same gem that Infinite had…. Or at least one of them, I'm guessing…. Blaze, listen to me, you're making a mistake!"

Zero said as he flew out of the way of two more fireballs as Zero concentrated and summoned a wall of black spikes as he slammed into Blaze, knocking them into her and dizzying her as he landed in front of her before she kicked him away.

"Your attacking me, you know my name, and your someone I haven't met, that's reason enough to not trust you!"

Blaze said as Zero climbed to her feet as Blaze knocked her back with a fire whip as Zero spilt it in half with an energy beam.

"Because your trying to roast me, your attacking me, and I'm only defending myself, lady! Besides, you're as popular as Sonic is here, of course I know your name, everyone does!"

Zero yelled as Blaze continued to launch fire kicks at Zero as he flew out of the way as he caught a punch from Blaze.

"If you're not on his side, then what are you doing with that gem? Nega attacked my world with that gem and took the Sol Emeralds with him, why are you holding one of those gems?"

Blaze said as Zero created a pair of handcuffs and chained Blaze down, panting as he did so.

"I just found this gem, here, Dr. Eggman is trying to take over our entire planet! Besides, I'm trying to help Sonic, I don't want to fight you!"

Zero said as Blaze's gold eyes met his crimson ones as he released the chains holding her.

"Doctor Eggman is here as well? Hmm, it would seem the doctors are teaming up…. What is your name, you know mine, I feel it only right to ask for yours?"

Blaze said as Zero nodded as he spoke up, cracking his neck as he did so.

"Zero, its Zero the Jackal… I'm one of Sonic's friends and an officer of the Resistance…. Like I said, I'm trying to help Sonic and the Resistance Overthrow Dr. Eggman… he's taken over almost the entire planet!"

Zero said as Blaze nodded before tilting her head in confusion.

"Resistance? There's a resistance group now? That means Eggman has gotten even stronger then he was before…. Zero, do you know where the Resistance base is?"

Blaze asked as Zero nodded as he floated into the air.

"Sure, its…. Actually, I don't know if you'd make it on foot, it's very far away…. Oh, I know!"

Zero said as he flew down and picked Blaze up bridal style as she glared at him before he spoke up.

"I know what you're going to say, but we don't have time, Eggman is going to send reinforcements here anyway and this will be the fastest way unless you can teleport."

Zero said as Blaze sighed and simply nodded as Zero zoomed off.

"So, you have an evil Doctor like Sonic does as well? If he and who knows who else are working together, we're going to need all the help we can get…. Blaze, how bad do you think things are here?"

Zero asked as they flew towards Green Hill Zone. Blaze silently thanked Zero for flying close to the ground.

"You said most of the world…. I'm guessing most of your major cities were taken?"

Blaze asked as Zero nodded.

"Some, there's a new enemy in town, he calls himself 'Infinite' he used to be my boss… He beat Sonic a few months ago and most of the world fell apart after that…. But we broke Sonic out…. That jungle was home to one of Eggman's major bases… We had to pull our troops out due to Eggman's army being there."

Zero said as Blaze gave him a hard look as she spoke up.

"Former boss? Your telling me you used to work for Sonic's enemy?"

Blaze asked as Zero rolled his eyes.

"I cut ties with Infinite long before he hurt Sonic… I couldn't support someone who would so willingly wish to cause death and misery out of boredom…. Sonic is a hero to me…. I don't plan on letting him or the Resistance down."

Zero said as Blaze nodded, before long, they had arrived at the Green Hill Zone.

"Wow, this gem makes me fast… No wonder Infinite was faster than Sonic… Anyway, Blaze, follow me, the secret entrance to the hq is this way…. Knuckles is going to want to see you."

Zero said, letting Blaze down as the two began to walk through the Zone, he felt the power of the gem and smiled, maybe he would be able to be of use now.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Zero finally has the Phantom Ruby and its power. As for Blaze, she will be important to the story as will Eggman Nega and another Eggman. I also want to point out Zero will be doing a lot more in the story with the ruby now in his power. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. the Phantom soldier

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(Green Hill Zone, Resistance HQ.)**

Zero examined the helmet he had made in the 2 hours he had been allowed to rest at the Resistance Base, it resembled the mask his former boss wears but it was black and red instead of the sliver Infinite wore.

The eyes also were red and black instead of the one red eye that Infinite had on his, he placed the helmet on his head as Knuckles walked.

"Zero, the briefing is about to start soon, are you ready to-…. Whoa, you look a lot more different now… What's with the mask?"

Knuckles asked as Zero walked past him, his voice sounded more metallic and deeper due to the mask.

"I'll explain at the meeting, just get everyone assembled, sir."

Zero said as Knuckles just watched him before following.

 **(5 minutes later, Resistance command center.)**

"Alright, settle down, I know your all wondering why I look like this and why I wanted to talk to everyone…. First things first… Blaze is here, and she's said that the Sol Emeralds were taken…. If Eggman is going after her, it means he has help."

Zero said as Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and the Resistance soldiers looked at Blaze as she looked nervous at the crowd before nodding.

"Eggman Nega has taken the Emeralds… He said something about him and his 'allies' building some kind of weapon to destroy us all… Zero was kind enough to fill me in."

Blaze said as she looked at Zero, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, not used to the praise, especially from someone he had learned was a princess.

Tail noticed the glowing object on Zero's back as he turned to look back at the board behind him.

"Zero, what's that thing on your back?"

Knuckles asked as Tails got up from his spot as he went to touch the glowing gem.

"Tails, wait, I don't know-…."

Zero started to say before the gem sparked, tossing Tails away from him as he finished.

"What the gem will do…. Sorry, Tails…. Anyway, as I found out from one of Eggman's transmissions… This is the Phantom Ruby…. The same thing that makes Infinite stronger then Sonic… I found it at the jungle base that Sonic Fought Infinite at…. That was the main reason I wanted to talk to you all… The Phantom Ruby seems to be bonded to me… I can't remove it and I believe if I did, it would kill me…"

Zero said as the Resistance soldiers and Sonic and his friends exchanged whispers and looks as Zero continued to speak once they quieted down.

"If Tails or any of the Resistance's scientists want to examine the gem, they're more the glad to…. But this Ruby doesn't have to be a curse… It isn't to me… I see it as the spear to break Eggman's shield."

Zero said as Knuckles raised an eyebrow at what he guessed the Jackal was suggesting.

"Zero, you can't possibly be suggesting you'd like to go to the frontlines, you aren't ready, neither is someone like Blaze since she doesn't know just what Eggman has in store."

Knuckles said as he saw Blaze and Zero glare at him, Zero looked ticked as the eyes on his mask glowed.

"Excuse me, Knucklehead, but who the hell are you to say we aren't ready for something? I helped break Sonic out of the Death Egg, helped co-lead an assault on Eggman's jungle base and helped burn down Eggman weapons factory… And Blaze has helped kick Eggman's oversized butt before, she's as much a hero as Sonic is…. So, don't you dare say we aren't ready to fight on the frontlines, I'm just as capable as any of our soldiers."

Zero snarled as Blaze blushed at Zero's words, Knuckles held up his hands and backed out of the room, knowing he wouldn't win a verbal argument ant having more military meetings to have.

"Zero, since you're the most experienced of our officers right now besides Sliver, Rouge and the others, why don't you and Blaze head back to the city? Our forces there are engaging Eggman's army and evacuating the citizens… I'm sure they could use the backup."

Amy said as Zero nodded as he hovered into the air before flying towards the door.

"Sonic, I'll catch up to you when I'm done, Infinite is going to come after you after the jungle, he hates losing."

Zero said as Sonic nodded and gave his friend a thumb up before Zero flew out the door and Blaze followed as Zero easily kept up with her as he flew.

"Eggman's taken over 90% percent of the planet like I said…. If he's teamed up with Nega and others, it means he's become far more dangerous than before… If he stole your Sol Emeralds, it might mean he's also stolen the Chaos Emeralds… And without those, the Phantom Ruby on my back might be the only chance we have of matching them."

Zero said as Blaze turned to look at the masked Jackal, she couldn't see Zero's eyes due to the mask covering them with black lenses but she was good at reading posture due to her royal duties.

"Zero… You wanted to be like Sonic when you were young, didn't you? You grew up with him as an idol and joined Infinite to live up to him… Didn't you?"

Blaze said as Zero blinked under his helmet, he didn't expect Blaze to be able to read him like an open book.

"Yeah…. I looked up to Sonic when I was a kid, Blaze… I didn't know how Infinite was until I was 12 and by then, we were already deep into the squad… When I found out how horrible Infinite was? I left… I never regretted it… I also heard a lot about you… You might be a princess but you're as cool as Sonic… You kicked as much butt as he did, Blaze… I'm really glad that you're here to help me."

Zero said as Blaze turned away to blush before shaking those feelings away as they continued to run towards the city as Blaze as Zero picked up Blaze and flew her to the top of a building as they looked at the burning city.

"I used to live here after I ran from Infinite… Eggman's army is probably in the more crowed areas in the north… Lets split up and cover more ground."

Zero said as he flew off, leaving Blaze with her thoughts.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to show that Knuckles doesn't trust Zero while others do and how he and Blaze are starting to become closer… Next chapter will have him and Blaze rescuing citizens from the town. Next chapter will not be on next Sunday but the Sunday after that. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Six on 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(Riverside City.)**

Zero sliced a squad of Egg Pawns in half with a black energy beam as he turned to a squad of Resistance soldiers below him.

"Get the rest of the civilians out of here, ill handle the Egg Pawns."

Zero said as the soldiers stared at the Jackal in awe before nodding as they ran through the smoke as Zero floated even higher into the air as he activated the communicator in his mask.

"Blaze, I'm handling the rest of the evacuation, how's it going on your end?"

Zero asked as he swooped down and tossed an Egg Pawn to the side as he summoned a black version of the cubes he had seen Infinite used, tossing them all over the city for the Egg Pawns to run into as Blaze responded.

"I'm handling the evacuation of the South part of the city, these Resistance soldiers are good, but there's too many machines for them to handle without my help… I believe one of them said there's a battleship over the city supplying them with reinforcements and firepower… Got to go, I have to lead the evacuation and lead the citizens out of the city."

Blaze said as Zero looked up at the sky to see that one of Eggman's battleships had arrived over the city and was deploying Egg Pawns and Badniks and blasting the city with its cannons.

"Great, as if the Egg army and Death Egg Robot Sentinels weren't enough, Egghead sends in a battleship…. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day…"

Zero said as he flew off to intercept the massive warship.

 **(Riverside City, with Blaze.)**

Blaze axel kicked an Egg Pawn into another squad of advancing Egg Pawns as they exploded, she continued to race through the city with Fire Boost, igniting the Egg Pawns around her and some of the already destroyed buildings as she flipped off a building and kicked an Egg Pawn into a building.

"Keep moving, I'll cover you, get to the edge of the city!"

Blaze yelled as she slid back from a punch from a Death Egg Robot Sentinel as she stared up the robot with hatred.

"Worthless junk heap, I'll turn you into slag!"

Blaze yelled as she rushed up the arm of the machine before using Fire Claw and smashing through the robot's head as it collapsed into the side of a building, crushing the Egg Pawns and building as it did so.

Blaze blew the hair out of her face as more Egg Pawns and Badniks set in to back up the destroyed machine along with more Death Egg Robot Sentinels.

Blaze stretched her legs and cracked her arms and neck.

 **(Eggman Battleship, _Oblivion_.)**

Zero slashed at row of turrets on the battleship's deck as more jetpack equipped Egg Pawns and Egg fighter jets as he sliced them in half with a black energy beam and hit the Egg Pawns with the cubes as rows of spikes cut them apart. ****

"Blasted battleship, leveling the entire city…. Guess I know how Sonic feels… But Sonic can't fly normally…. Eh, time to shut down this floating slag heap!"

Zero yelled as he prepared to summon more cubes that would drag the ship into another reality and destroy it when a black and red blur slammed into Zero, knocking him onto the battleship's hull.

"Hmm, so you're the pest who helped Sonic escape the Death Egg…. I will take pleasure in destroying you completely…"

The figure said as Zero climbed to his feet, hovering above the battleship was Zavok riding on a massive Buzzbomber and surrounded by a smaller group of Buzzbombers, Egg Pawns and a smaller creature who held a staff.

"Ow, my freaking head…. Huh? Wait, I've heard about you 2 from Sonic, your Zavok and your Master Zix! Where's the rest of the Deadly Six if you two bozos are here?"

Zero asked as he simply got the response of Zix and Zavok and their soldiers getting ready to fight.

"Going after the Resistance in your sad little city… Prepare to die!"

Zavok said as Zero chuckled and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Ok, bring it, meatheads…"

Zero said as a black aura surrounded him as he floated into the air to confront the two Zeti.

 **(Riverside city, with Blaze.)**

Blaze flipped off the last of the destroyed Death Egg Robot Sentinels as fire enveloped the cat and the robots and buildings around her as she looked up to see explosions happening around the battleship as she looked back to see the remaining citizens retreating behind her.

"Zero, the last of the citizens has been evacuated, did you handle the battle ship yet?"

Blaze asked as she looked over her shoulder as she heard laughter, she turned to see 5 creatures that had dozens of Egg Pawns and Badniks behind them.

"I'm afraid Zero won't be coming to the phone now… Or ever… Courtesy of the Deadly Six."

One of the creatures said as Blaze hissed in anger as she summoned two fire daggers and fire rushed the creatures as another massive explosion lit the sky.

 ** _(Eggman Battleship, Oblivion_** **. _)_**

Zavok chased Zero around the battleship as he tore a piece of the hull off and smacked Zavok's Buzzbomber with it, sending Zavok slamming into the hull as Zero circled around and slashed at Zix with a Black energy beam.

"8 dozen on 1 and I'm still overpowering you guys… That's sad."

Zero said as he destroyed the Egg Pawns with a blast of black colored energy blast as he powered himself up once more.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Zero and Blaze are going to be fighting the Deadly Six and yes, zero does have some control over the Phantom Ruby. Next chapter will be next, next Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Fall of the Deadly Six

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Phantom Heroes. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(Riverside City, Eggman battleship,** _ **Oblivion**_ **.)**

Zavok slammed into the battleship once again, his massive Buzzbomber mech crashed next to him as he looked to see that Zero was cutting the Buzzbombers and Egg Pawns around him to pieces as Zik continued to try and strike the Jackal with his staff.

"Do you ever give up? Sonic defeated the entire Deadly Six on his own… And with the Phantom Ruby, I can as well!"

Zero yelled before roundhouse kicking the Deadly Six teacher into the hull of the battleship before powering up a massive black energy beam.

"Time for the Deadly Six to split!"

Zero yelled as he fired the beam, cutting through the ship and destroying the two as Zero saw dozens of cubes floating out from the remains of the battleship.

"Copies… They were copies… Hmm, that means destroying that means nothing…. Zero to all Resistance Forces still within the city… If any of you are still remaining or have evacuated all of the civilians from the city, retreat, I will force Eggman's army out of the city…"

Zero said before a fiery explosion cut him off.

Zero turned to look at the source of the explosion and activated the lenses on his mask, zooming in until he saw the remaining members of the Deadly Six Fighting Blaze.

"Do they even care that I just destroyed their battleship, gutted their source of firepower and reinforcements? No, of course not, the Deadly Six are just a group of thugs without Zix, and Zavok… The bigger question is if I should help Blaze or not…"

Zero said as he sighed and activated the radio within his mask and contacted Blaze as a Buzzbomber tried to sneak attack Zero before he blasted it with an energy ball.

"Blaze, do you need help with the Deadly Six? They're the ones attacking you, I took out their battleship and 2 of their members… If you don't need my help, I'm going to lead the rest of the Resistance soldiers and citizens out of the city and then return to finish off Eggman's army within the city…"

Zero asked as he got an answer from the fire cat in the form of Zenna crashing into a building from a fiery roundhouse kick from Blaze as she rushed the rest of the 4 Zeti as Zero rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, I guess you have it all covered, don't too long, though, more of Eggman's army is on its way and there's still plenty of Eggman's army still in the city… Good luck, Blaze."

Zero said before flying off into the air and shooting off towards the city before a blue glow cut him off.

"Sonic?! What is Sonic doing here… Hmm, something much bigger just be coming if Eggman is sending so many forces to the city… Well, Blaze can handle herself, Sonic might need my help… I'm sorry Resistance Soldiers…"

Zero said as he powered up the Phantom Ruby and flew off towards the edge of the city as most of the Egg Pawns and Death Egg Sentinel Robots as they started to pepper the sky in an attempt to kill the Jackal.

 **(With Blaze.)**

Blaze ducked under the mechanized Owl that she melted with a flame sword as Zor crashed into the building next to her, she kicked Zomom into a building as she spun on her other foot.

"Hmm, I fail to see how you could be so dangerous to Sonic when you haven't made a dent in my defenses… Sad, isn't it?"

Blaze asked as she skated out of the way of Zor's kick before spin kicking him into a building as he crashed to the ground as she sped past them as she turned to see if they were gone or not.

She was surprised to see them vanish into a small group of cubes, she remembered the same thing happening to a Metal Sonic clone when she had destroyed the machine.

"Hmm, they all seem to be artificial… Perhaps they had come from the…. What did Zero call it? The 'Phantom Ruby?' Yes, it seems that all these copies have come from the Phantom Ruby… That means I don't have to hold back when I attack them… I suppose I should help the evacuation… That probably means that the Resistance is going to have another skirmish for the city again soon…."

Blaze sighed as she turned and rushed back towards the edge of the city as more explosions and rubble covered the city, she saw more Resistance Soldiers firing away at Egg Pawns or urging more citizens to safety.

She growled as she closed her eyes, she would make the Eggman empire pay for all they've done.

"I wonder if Zero is still fighting, he said he'd clear out the rest of the city and then come to help me…"

Blaze thought aloud as she kicked an Egg Pawn into the sky where it exploded.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the final chapter for now, I'm having trouble trying to picture more chapters up and I have other projects to move onto at the moment… I will return to this story down the line but that won't be for a while… Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
